


036. 童話也不是騙人的

by Mifrandir



Series: 和你一起的365題 [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, 狐仙!紐特, 獵戶!民豪
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir





	036. 童話也不是騙人的

民豪第一眼注意到的是那隻擱在新鮮草藥上的手，跟早晨剛擠的牛奶一樣白，然而半個手掌跟前臂都裹在厚厚紗布底下。

「隨意看看。」攤主的聲音自前方飄來，是當地語言，不過是他不曾聽過的咬字方式，腔調柔軟但陌生。「在找什麼嗎？治療外傷的薩爾藥草膏？增添食物風味的曼摩莎粉？舒緩肌肉的蘇核果油？還是增添個人魅力的－－」

民豪終於抬起眼，迎上一雙顏色濃得像糖蜜的眼眸，深邃嬌媚，周圍繪有精細線條，掩在長睫底下的眼神似笑非笑。「－－我想你不需要。」青年說，音節以一種俏皮的節奏在他舌尖彈跳。

民豪清清喉嚨。「有沒有能舒緩胃病的玩意？」

「啊。」青年若有所思地點頭，未負傷的手撥翻形狀各異的草葉、果實及根莖，一番挑揀後用新鮮竹葉紮成一小捆，接著在小石缽裡將乾燥葉片輾磨成粉，舀入小瓶。「草藥用沸水煮沙漏倒反三次，放涼後當水喝。藥粉三餐後跟睡前各一小匙，大概你小拇指指甲的量就可以了。」

「聽著，」民豪不自在地挪動腳步，「我、呃，今天的運氣不太好，陷阱......」他搖搖頭，想忘掉自己一時心軟，放走那隻被陷阱夾傷了腿、嗷嗷哭號的小狐狸。「可不可以等－－」

「當然。」青年爽快地答應。

「我保證一拿到錢就還你，你都會在這裡吧？」民豪放下懸在喉間的擔憂，自對方手中接過草藥及藥粉。「你是......」

「紐特。」青年牽起一抹微笑。「你總是能找到我的，民豪。」

 

直到他將熬好的藥湯端到床前，扶母親坐起時，年輕的獵戶才意識到他不曾告訴青年自己的名字。

  
（寫於（2016/7/21））


End file.
